Still I Miss You
by SYKYShippers
Summary: HyukJae dan Donghae tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, namun suatu hari mereka harus terpisah karena diasuh oleh dua keluarga berbeda. apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka bertemu nanti? HaeHyuk as main pair songfict dari SNSD - Lost In Love & Infinite - Still I Miss You. HaeHyuk shipper silahkan Merapaatt!


**Still I Miss You**

Cast:

Lee (Choi) Hyukjae

Lee (Jung) Donghae

Leeteuk

Choi Siwon as Hyuk's adopted Father

Kim (Choi) Yesung as Hyuk's adopted Mother

Jung Yunho as Hae's adopted Father

Kim (Jung) Jaejoong as Hae's adopted Mother

Etc.,

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

Rate: T

Disclaimer : This story belongs to me. The Cast belongs to Their Family, Agency and Fandom.

Warning: GS for Yesung and Jaejoong

_Apakah kita sekarang benar-benar putus?  
Atau ini hanya perpisahan sementara yang kita janjikan?  
Kurasa aku cukup puas jika ini jalan terbaik  
Namun mengapa tak ada kabar apapun darimu?_

_Aku mencintaimu, meskipun harus menanti selamanya tak mengapa  
Aku dapat selalu tersenyum padamu saat kau menemukanku lagi_

_Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya saat kau berulangkali mengatakan perpisahan  
Sejujurnya aku ingin menerima ucapan tersebut  
Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?_

_Aku mencintaimu, meskipun harus menanti selamanya tak mengapa  
Aku dapat selalu tersenyum padamu saat kau menemukanku lagi_

_Sekarang sedikit demi sedikit aku tersadar akan kesedihan dan kepergianmu  
Jika kau kembali, aku hanya berpikir untuk melakukan yang terbaik_

Mengapa aku bersikap bodoh?  
Waktu yang kau berikan padaku hanyalah waktu yang disepakati antara kita

_Aku tak bersedih, kepercayaan bahwa kau akan mencariku  
Membuat cintaku lebih kuat  
Memberiku kekuatan untuk hidup_

_~ SNSD – Lost In Love ~_

_"Hyuk Jae-ya simpan kalung ini baik-baik, ne? jangan sampai hilang… Hyuk-ie tau kalung itu untuk apa?" Tanya Donghae pada namja manis yang dia panggil Hyuk Jae. Sedangkan yang di Tanya hanya menggeleng._

_"Jika nanti kita bertemu, Hae bisa mengenali Hyuk-ie melalui kalung ini. Coba Hyuk-ie perhatikan, di kalung itu ada ukiran singkatan nama kita. Arra?" Hyuk Jae melihat kalung itu dan benar saja di kalu itu terukir huruf hangul bertuliskan 'HaeHyuk'_

_"Hae… kenapa Hae yakin kalau Hae dan Hyuk-ie akan bertemu lagi? Bukankah Hae harus ikut orang tua baru Hae ke Jepang sedangkan Hyuk-ie akan menetap dengan orang tua baru Hyuk-ie di… nu… nu… nu apa ya? Ahh iya New York." Kata Hyuk Jae yang sedikit sulit mengucapkan kata New York (-_-")_

_"Hyuk-ie pernah dengar pepatah 'Kalau kita berjodoh, sejauh apapun kita berpisah, seberapa lamapun kita tidak berjumpa, entah itu kapan dan dimana dalam keadaan apapun, kita pasti akan dipertemukan lagi' dan, Hyuk tau kenapa Hae sangat yakin kalau kita ketemu lagi? Itu karena Hae yakin Hyuk-ie adalah jodoh Hae…" Hyuk Jae hanya bisa tersipu malu yang mendengar jawaban dari Donghae. Donghae yang melihat pipi Hyuk Jae merona langsung mencium pipi Hyuk Jae dan membuat namja manis itu semakin malu._

**~ New York, USA ~**

'Hae, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Nan jeongmal bogoshipeo~' tanpa Ia sadar air mata menetes di wajah manisnya. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu namun, mimpi itu, dimana hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya Ia bertemu dengan Donghae. Ia pun menatap kalung yang ia kenakan yang merupakan pemberian Donghae saat itu. Ia genggam kalung itu kuat-kuat untuk meluapkan rasa rindunya.

Tokk… Tokk… Tokk…

"Hyuk-ie… Hyuk-ie…" ia mengenali suara itu, langsung ia menghapus air matanya dan berusaha menetralkan suaranya.

"Eungh… Yes Mom. Aku sudah bangun, Mommy tunggu saja di bawah ne…" jawab Hyuk Jae kepada Ny. Choi sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Ini sudah jam 7 sayang, cepatlah."

"Ne… Mommy~~" setelah Ia merasa sang Ibu tidak lagi di depan kamarnya. Ia buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Morning Dad." Sapa Hyuk Jae saat Ia melihat Tn. Choi sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati kopi, Ia langsung berjalan menghampiri Tn. Choi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eo-meo~ anak Daddy yang manis, miss me, right?" seru Tn. Choi sambil merangkul Hyuk Jae dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aissh Daddy" Hyukjae hanya mendesis dengan perlakuan sang Ayah. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal sang anak.

"Sayang, ayo kita ke ruang makan sarapan sudah siap." Mereka pun beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan setelah mendengar panggilan sang Ibu rumah tangga.

~At Dinning Room~

"Dad, Mom. Aku ingin menghabiskan liburan musim dingin ku di Seoul, bolehkah?" Tanya Hyuk Jae dengan hati-hati kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya saling melirik.

"Ta… tapi, kalau memang kalian tidak mengijinkan it's okay." Lanjut Hyuk Jae.

"Dear, apakah tadi Daddy dan Mommy mengatakan bahwa kami melarang mu untuk pergi ke sana?" Hyukjae menggeleng mendengar pernyataan Yesung. "kami memang berencana kesana pada musim dingin ini, karena GrandDad membutuhkan batuan Daddymu untuk mengurus Perusahaan di sana karena ada sedikit masalah. Padahal, baru saja kami iongin membicarakan ini denganmu."

"Jinjja?" kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hyuk Jae.

"Kita akan berangkat ke Seoul lusa. Jadi, siapkan apa saja yang akan kau bawa kesana. Arra?"

"Siap Mrs. Choi" jawab Hyukjae kemudian mencium pipi Yesung dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Choi Hyuk Jae! HABISKAN SARAPANMU!" teriakan Yesung menggema di ruang makan sedangkan Siwon yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

_Aku ingin tahu dimana kamu dan apa kabarmu  
Apakah kamu di tempat dimana kerinduanku menyentuh?  
Mungkin, mungkin apakah kamu merindukanku dengan harapan yang sama?  
Sangat sulit untukku tanpamu, segalanya menjadi sulit  
Dalam setiap saat aku bernafas, memikirkanmu menyiksaku  
Aku mencoba dan aku mencoba tetapi  
Jejakmu hidup kembali dan aku takut_

_Pernyesalan terlambat, harapan sia-sia  
Tetapi tetap saja, hatiku ingin menemukanmu lagi_

_Aku merindukanmu, aku minta maaf  
Aku menyesal karena tidak cukup baik untukmu_

_Kepadamu, kepadamu  
Aku ingin menjadi berani dan memberitahumu hal-hal itu_

_Tetapi dimana kamu?_

_Dimana, dimana kamu?  
Apakah kamu di tempat dimana kerinduanku menyentuh?_

_~ Infinite – Still I Miss You ~_

**~ Hokkaido, Japan ~**

_"Hyuk-ie pernah dengar pepatah 'Kalau kita berjodoh, sejauh apapun kita berpisah, seberapa lamapun kita tidak berjumpa, entah itu kapan dan dimana dalam keadaan apapun, kita pasti akan dipertemukan lagi' dan, Hyuk tau kenapa Hae sangat yakin kalau kita ketemu lagi? Itu karena Hae yakin Hyuk-ie adalah jodoh Hae…" Hyuk Jae hanya bisa tersipu malu yang mendengar jawaban dari Donghae. Donghae yang melihat pipi Hyuk Jae merona langsung mencium pipi Hyuk Jae dan membuat namja manis itu semakin malu._

_"Ne, Hyuk-ie percaya, kalau Hae adalah jodoh Hyuk-ie. Hae… Hyuk-ie hanya bisa memberikan boneka nemo kesayangan Hyuk-ie untuk Hae, memang tidak sebagus yang Hae berikan kepada Hyuk-ie tapi, Hyuk-ie harap Hae mau menjaga boneka ini baik-baik ne, kalau kita bertemu lagi, Hae harus mengembalikan boneka itu kepada Hyuk-ie, arra?" kata Hyuk-ie sambil memberikan boneka yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada Donghae._

_"Gomawo Hae… Hyuk-ie Sayang Hae…" _

_Chupp~_

'Hyuk-ie~ bogoshipeo~ besok, Hae akan kembali ke Seoul, kita pasti akan bertemu Hyuk-ie, Hyuk-ie masih ingat kata-kata Hae, eoh?' Donghae mengambil boneka nemo pemberian Hyuk Jae yang masih terbungkus rapih dan tak tamapak debu sedikitpun menempel di boneka tersebut. Nampakanya kau menepati janjimu untuk menjaga boneka itu baik-baik Hae.

Tokk… tokk… tokk…

"Hae… Donghae…" suara sang Ibu yang berada di depan pintu mengejutkannya. Ia pun berusaha untuk menetralkan suaranya dan menjawab panggilan Ibunya.

"Hai' Kaa-san…" seru Donghae sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo Kaa-san, kita turun…" ajak Donghae.

"Hae-kun, kau habis menangis yaa?" Tanya sang Ibu berusaha menghentikan langkah Donghae.

"Aniya, Kaa-san, aku tidak menangis." Donghae mencoba mengelak pertanyaan Kaa-sannya

"Geotjimal. Kau tidak bisa membohongi Kaa-san Hae, meskipun Kaa-san bukan orang yang melahirkan Hae, 10 tahun cukup Hae, untuk Kaa-san mengetahui bagaimana dirimu. Hiks… Hae merindukan Hyuk-ie, eoh? Kenapa Hae tidak berterus terang?"

"Uljima, Kaa-san… mianhae, Hae… ne, Hae merindukannya… Hiks… tapi… Hae tidak yakin apakah Hyuk-ie merindukan Hae… Hiks… apalagi Hae tidak siap menemui Hyuk-ie dengan keadaan Hae yang seperti ini"

"Hyuk-ie pasti menerima keadaan mu apa adanya Hae…" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkan Donghae. Donghae menghapus air matanya juga air mata Jaejoong.  
"Kaa-san, ayo kita turun. Aku yakin Yui-chan dan Tou-san pasti sudah kelaparan menunggu kita di bawah." Ucap Donghae sambil menggandeng tangan Kaa-sannya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

~ at Dinning Room ~

"Henapa lama sekali, Nii-chan? Nii-chan tau, Yui sudah kelaparan menunggu Nii-chan dan Kaa-san turun." Ucap Yui, sang adik yang berusia 8 Tahun.

"Hehe… gomen ne, Yui-chan… tadi masih ada beberapa barang yang Nii-chan belum pack maka'a Nii-chan agak lama." Kata Donghae menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai makan malam kita. Tou-san juga sudah lapar." Ajak sang kepala keluarga. Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Itulah kebiasaan mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Hae lebih dulu, ne… Hae masih harus menyiapkan surat-surat yang akan Hae gunakan untuk kepindahan Hae di Seoul nanti." Ucap Donghae kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne, jika sudah selesai cepatlah tidur. Dan jangan sampai terlalu malam." Ucap Yunho memperingatkan Donghae. "kalau butuh bantuan, panggil Tou-san, ne."

"Hai` Tou-san. Konbanwa" ucap Donghae kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

~ keesokan harinya ~

Incheon International Airport**  
Incheon, Seoul**

"Yui-chan, jangan lari-lari, nanti kalau Yui-chan tersesat bagaimana? Hm?" ucap Donghae memperingatkan sang adik.

"Ne, Nii-san~" jawab Yui.

"Hei, kita ini sudah di Seoul, jadi kau harus memanggil Nii-san dengan sebutan 'Oppa' coba kau ucapkan 'Hae Oppa'."

"Ne, Hae Oppa"

"Good… ayo, pegang tangan Oppa." Ucap Donghae sambil memegang tangan sang adik agar tak hilang. Sepasang suami-istri yang berjalan di belakang mereka tersenyum melihat hal tersebut.

'Hhh… Hyuk-ie, Hae kembali~'

Hari-hari Donghae yamg baru di Seoul pun di Mulai, apakah Donghae akan menemukan Hyuk-ie kecilnya?

**TBC**

****Annyeong~ Kimmy bawa cerita baru nih, FF ini udah Kimmy publish di WP pribadi Kimmy, .com  
as usually, Kimmy butuh review kalian, ne^^ kritik, saran, apapun itu kimmy terima ^^  
Thank's Before^^


End file.
